A Little Faith in the Family
by Lady Medea of Shalott
Summary: Draco waits for the summer to end and someone he never thought he's see again reenters his life SPOILERS THROUGH GoF
1. Strange Dreams and Conversations

Disclaimer: I only own the plot so far, some characters I created will be showing up later. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling (grumble grumble).  
  
Summary: Draco spends his summer before school at Malfoy Manor and someone he never thought he'd see again reemerges. SPOILERS THROUGH GoF  
  
"Wait!" he called as he chased the mysterious girl down the street. He couldn't seem to catch up to her, she was too fast. "Hang on, how did you know all that?" He turned the corner, but she was gone...  
  
Draco Malfoy awoke with a start. Once again his usual peaceful slumber had been ruined by that weird dream. He was always chasing a girl, but he never caught up with her. He glanced at his calendar. He only had another month before he would be starting his fifth year at school. So much had happened this summer.  
  
The Dark Lord had once again been defeated, his father had once again escaped questioning by the ministry and Harry sodding Potter was once again a hero. It made Draco want to scream. If he heard one more thing about how wonderful Harry Potter was, he would use the unforgivable curses on the first person he saw. It wasn't that he was a supporter of the dark ways, but it was all that he knew. When you're the son of Lucius Malfoy, some things just couldn't be helped.  
  
It was pointless to try and get back to sleep; he would just have that dream again. He got out of bead and grabbed his robe. The morning was very cool and it felt like a storm was on the way. He figured that he would get something to eat and then go practice before everyone got up. The Malfoy Manor had extensive fields where he could practice on his Nimbus 2001. Maybe he would ask to go to Diagon Ally today.  
  
Draco made his way down staircase after staircase to the kitchen. He heard a small "eep" when he entered and saw a very small house elf trying to leave through a small door. The mark of a good house elf was that it was never seen. It was very early though and it probably hadn't thought anyone would be up at this ungodly hour.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Draco called. Oh god! This sound like that damn dream...but I wasn't chasing and elf.  
  
The little elf quivered and turned towards his master's son. It looked like it was going to burst into tears any moment. It didn't exactly help that Draco was always grumpy when he woke up and always looked stern. The elf just stood there and shook.  
  
"Pleases, son of kind master, don't be angry with me good sir. I was justs tryin' to finish the break fast for yous and the family." The little creature kept on rambling saying he would go punish himself.  
  
"Alright, calm down will you?" This had absolutely no effect on the elf. Draco tried another approach. "SHUT UP!" The elf fell silent. "That's better. Don't worry about having to punish yourself; I'll let it slide on one condition."  
  
"Wh-what son of my master?" The creature squeaked.  
  
"Tell me where we keep the coffee and oatmeal."  
  
The elf squealed with glee and started racing around the huge kitchen. Draco just watched. The elf talked to Draco as he scurried about. "Now yous just sit down Mr. Draco sir and let Kiki takes care of everything." Kiki hurried Draco into a chair and rushed around. "Heres is your cup sir and I'se will get you oatsmeal."  
  
In a matter of moments Draco had his coffee and oatmeal on the table. As he ate the elf just watched him.  
  
"If young sirs is not needing me, I'se will leave him alone."  
  
"Alright, thanks for breakfast Kiki."  
  
"Oh heavens, there is no needs for that young sirs." Before either of them said another word, the elf was gone through the small door.  
  
This is just going to be a great day. Draco thought as he finished eating.  
  
Draco soared above the fields and his broom. He did a beautiful dive and pulled up inches above the ground. He planned to use some new moves in matches this year. He couldn't stand to have Slytherin lose the quidditch cup again.  
  
Draco flew above a pond and back to the fields and then over some trees and tried a sort of spiral dive downward. It happened so quickly, he didn't know what had happened.  
  
There was a terrified shriek from the house. He glanced towards the manor and lost control. He heard someone bellow "Narcissa!" as he spun widely toward the ground. There was another shriek as he crashed into the bushes.  
  
Draco landed with a loud, and painful, thud. He laid there for a minute before crawling out of the bushes. He kept getting pricked and prodded and emerged with half the bush in his hair and robes. As he began to stand he saw his mother running like a mad hippogriff across the yard.  
  
"Oh Draco, oh my lord! Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?!" Within seconds she was at his side fussing over him. Brushing leaves out of his hair and checking his bones. Draco really hated this and shoved her away.  
  
"Get off!!" he said in a voice that resembled his father's more then he had meant it to.  
  
Lucius Malfoy soon joined them. He gave his son a stern look. "You aren't going to win anything if you keep falling off that thing" he said as he pointed at the broom. "Why did I spend so much money on the damn thing if it's just going to end up broken by a shrub?"  
  
Draco glared right back at him and just as coolly replied, "Would you rather I break it with a brick wall then father?"  
  
Lucius' face almost got some color in it. "Now see here young man!!"  
  
"Oh just forget I said anything!!!" Draco started to stalk off but then turned around. "And by the way, dad, I wasn't falling off until she" he jerked his head towards his mother "shrieked like her head was about to get loped off!"  
  
"Oh, so I should only expect you to fall when people are screaming then? How the hell do you plan to stay on when there are cheers and yelling at the games might I ask?"  
  
"You're unbelievable!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs and continued to the house.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me young man! Come back here and explain just what you meant by that remark." Lucius barked in a deadly voice. Draco kept walking. "Did you hear me Draco? I said..."  
  
Draco's yelling cut him off. "I heard you just fine!!" and walked into the house.  
  
Lucius turned to his wife. "I hoped you're pleased with yourself Narcissa!"  
  
Narcissa gave him the coldest look he had ever seen. "I'd watched your tone if I were you Lucius Malfoy. And remember, I'm still posses a great deal of the power that my family and I had before I married you." She followed her son towards the house but turned to him. "And you're signing the damn card this year. She'll be sixteen. I'll leave the card in your office."  
  
End chapter  
  
What did you think? Please review...no flames please 


	2. Narcissa's Dilemma

Alright, thank you for the review that were given, they helped greatly. Disclaimer: I only own the plot so far, some characters I created will be showing up later. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling (grumble grumble).  
  
Quick note: This chapter is heavy exposition, very scarce dialogue. The first chapter was just to get into it...this chapter sets the tone for the rest of the story. Enjoy!!!  
  
FIC ME!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Narcissa's Dilemma  
  
Narcissa Malfoy stormed back into the manor absolutely infuriated by her husband. Regardless of what he would try to have his parents think, Draco was still very much a child. He needed understanding and guidance form them, not harshness and inconsideration! Narcissa hadn't exactly been the best mother to Draco in his teen years and she knew this. She even hated her self for this. Every time she looked at him, her heart ached. She was shaken to her very core and she didn't want to deal with it anymore.  
  
She walked into her study, which was off of her library, and went to her desk. In between the piles of books and unanswered mail sat a letter she had been trying to write for several months. Ever since the day she realized what path she wanted to take in life.  
  
Her life had seemed to change about a year ago. She had been sitting in this very room when her thoughts landed on her cousin, Sirius Black. Sirius and she had never been on the best of terms, but in all her years she had never once thought of hurting him or those dear to him and she knew in her heart he felt the same for her. Her husband however was in the frame of mind that her ties to him, through marriage vows, were much stronger thane the one that Narcissa had forged with her family. Oh how deadly wrong Lucius was.  
  
Narcissa would die before she gave up a member of her blood to the likes of her husband's acquaintances, or to the likes of her husband for that matter. That was why she had sent Faith away when she was only twelve years old, only seeing her on holidays. Draco hadn't seen her since then and he was only ten at the time and he would never write to her. Narcissa knew the minute that she held Faith in her arms that she could change everything. She knew that Faith could save her form this life. She just knew.  
  
Narcissa had come to the truth that the only way for her daughter to escape the life that Lucius would no doubt enslave her to was to get her away from the manor the first chance she had. That chance had presented itself in the form of a school. Durmstang had been her daughter's salvation. There was some irony in that. Dark wizards had been entwined with the school from the very beginning of its history. It had been luck that an old friend of the Black family, the only decent friend of the Black family, had been assigned to the school.  
  
She had reported to Narcissa that there were several other undercover wizards there and only a handful of Dark Wizards were left. It was almost completely overturned, unbeknownst to the Dark Powers, as well as much of the Ministry. Narcissa knew that Faith would be safe there and had told Lucius that she wanted Faith to attend there instead of Hogwarts. And she informed him that she wouldn't be taking no as an answer. He had no choice but to give in. The only catch was that HE would be in charge of raising Draco if Narcissa insisted on sending her daughter to another school.  
  
Narcissa glanced at the letter. She wondered if she would ever be able to send it. She wondered if she really wanted to send it or if she was only having a temporary lap in judgment. If she were to send this letter, Faith would be back at the manor before the Hogwarts express left Platform nine and three quarters that September. She had been corresponding with the headmaster and he would accept Faith into Hogwarts without any question about the mother's change in preference. But was that what she wanted?  
  
If Faith were to rejoin the manor what would Lucius put her through? How would Draco react? Would Faith hate her for it? Faith had adjusted so well to life outside the manor that it would be terribly hard for her to cope. She enjoyed her life so much that Narcissa worried that Faith may hate her forever if she was taken away from the life she knew.  
  
Then there was the second scenario. She came back to the manor and Faith changes...for the worse. Faith may very well follow in the steps of Lucius Malfoy, be best friends with ever Slytherin ever born and become a support of the Dark Ways. Narcissa didn't think she could handle that. Draco didn't get on well with Lucius but it was very clear that he would be following him in his ways. Everyday it was evident what he was going to be doing in only a few years. Narcissa wouldn't be able to go on feigning contentment if Faith were the same.  
  
But there was always the thought in the back of her mind that if Faith came home everything would be the way she wanted. Faith would be her salvation, make her life livable until Narcissa could do something to change it. She would give Narcissa the support she needed to finally bring Lucius down and save her son in the mean time.  
  
And thought pushed her to her decision. If there was hope, even the slightest little hope that things could work out with her daughter- Narcissa had to bring her home. And that was that. Narcissa sat down at her desk and took up her quill.  
  
She sat in deep thought for a few moments. The words had to be just right. This was one of the most important letters that she would ever write. If one word was off a little bit, the headmaster, a Dark Wizard, would know that something was rotten at Malfoy Manor. And then he would alert Lucius that he had suspicions about her. No one in her husband's circle truly trusted Narcissa, she didn't blame them. She was surprised that they hadn't caught on sooner. It had only been within the past few years that they had begun to think that Narcissa wasn't exactly a team player.  
  
When she finished the letter she read it about a hundred times. She folded it and unfolded it to reread it again. When she finally folded it and put wax on it she was positive that it was perfect. Narcissa clutched it to her heart saying a silent prayer to the gods above that it would bring her daughter to her safely.  
  
She made her way up to the tallest tower, where she kept her owls. She searched until she came upon the fastest one she had. A sleek grey owl named Levokari that cost a pretty Knut at market, but he had proven to be worth it on several occasions. She carefully fastened the epistle to the bird's leg. Levokari tried to take off right away, knowing the drill but Narcissa wouldn't let go.  
  
"Hush now Levokari, hush." She cooed to the excited owl.  
  
She over it once more in her head. But there was nothing to go over any more. Narcissa Malfoy had reached the point of no return, if she let go of the bird with the letter still on his leg she would have to go all the way. She would have to turn on her husband and all that she thought she held dear. If she let go of this bird her course was set and walking it would be harder then choosing it.  
  
Almost hopeless, Narcissa closed her eyes and let go. When she opened them, her bird was no were in sight and it had begun. She had just set events in motion that she would be unable to unset. This was it, and it was terrifying. Almost hopeless Narcissa made her way down the many stairs back to her haven, back to her library.  
  
Almost hopeless, Narcissa waited for the letter to reach her daughter.  
  
Almost hopeless, Narcissa waited for hope.  
  
Finis  
  
So, who'd I do? Please let me know with your reviews. Thank you muchly! 


	3. Stormy Arrival

A.N.: Alright, thank you for what feed back I've gotten and if you do read this please let me know what you think so I can make adjustments if need be.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Faith, who arrives in this one. Everything else sadly belongs to JK Rowling (grumble grumble).  
  
ON TO THE FIC: Chapter Three: Stormy Arrival  
  
Draco sat at the dinning hall table. The Malfoy family had just sat down to lunch. Lucius had come home early from work and insisted on eating as a family. It had been a few days since Draco had fallen off his Nimbus and ever since then he had noticed that both his parents were acting differently.  
  
His mother had become very jumpy and was always watching the skies when she thought no one was watching her, but Draco had noticed. Lucius was operating on a fuse shorted then he usually possessed. He claimed it was the result of hard work at the Ministry of Magic but Draco wasn't dumb enough to buy that, neither was Narcissa, but they didn't push the matter. Draco had a strong suspicion why his father was in such a foul mood.  
  
The past two nights had had been woken up by angry voices above his head. On the second night he had crept upstairs. When he reached his father's study he saw his father and some of his friends arguing. Draco wasn't able to catch what they were talking about but he had the feeling that something was coming...something big. And his father was behind it, whatever it may be.  
  
At the moment, Narcissa was staring out the window. Draco and Lucius were looking at her.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" Lucius inquired.  
  
Narcissa turned her head violently to face her husband. "What?" she said quickly before recovering. "Oh, nothing Lucius." She gave him a sweet smile and started eating her salad. Draco studied her for another moment before turning his attention to his food.  
  
Everyone was silent before Lucius spoke. "Isn't that your bird Narcissa?" Draco looked out the window that his father was and saw his mother's owl coming toward it.  
  
Narcissa opened the window for Levokari and put her arm out for the bird to land. She pulled it back in and grabbed the letter off its leg before Draco could make out the seal and she put t in her robes.  
  
Lucius scowled. "Get that thing out of my dinning hall." He hissed.  
  
'Yes dear" Narcissa said sweetly. She walked out of the dinning hall with the bird still on her arm.  
  
Then men remained at the table and continued their meal. "What the devil has gotten in to that woman?" Lucius asked his son before taking a sip of wine.  
  
"Hmm" was all Draco said in reply. He was too bust watching his mother break in to a sprint when she neared the stairs.  
  
Draco and Lucius were in the parlor when Narcissa rejoined them. Lucius was sitting in one of two massive arm chairs going over some paper work and Draco was finishing his summer assignment form the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Well, it appears our daughter is coming home." Narcissa said as she threw a pile of letters onto the table where her husband was working.  
  
"What?" was all Lucius could manage. He picked up the letters with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"She's been expelled." Narcissa explained as she sat in the other arm chair next to Lucius. "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"What did she so?" Draco asked as he put his work aside.  
  
"Your sister thought it would be wise to curse a teacher and leave school grounds with out permission." Narcissa told him.  
  
Draco stifled a laugh and turned his face to the ground to hide his smirk. Faith hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"She did what now?" Lucius demanded.  
  
Narcissa waved her hand indicating the letters. "It's all there in the note form the headmaster. She was told she couldn't go off grounds so she hexed the monitor, who happened to be a teacher, and took off for the day and didn't return until late that night."  
  
Lucius stared to thumb through the letters. "I guess this is what happens when children are sent to second rate institutions. I think we've all learned a valuable lesson." He said triumphantly.  
  
"What, don't get caught?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"That's enough out of you." Lucius snapped. Draco rolled his eyes. Turning his attention back to the papers Lucius decided what to do. "Everything seems in order here so we better prepare ourselves for her return. Narcissa, you'll have her room prepared and I'll meet her at the docks this evening. And I trust that form now on you will entrust the future of out children with me as this proves that I know what is best for them." Narcissa turned her head away, it was flushed with anger. "I'll see if I can't reason with Dumbledore and have her start school at Hogwarts." He said as he started for the door. Before he left he addressed Draco. "Be grateful that I didn't let your mother ruin you schooling as well Draco." Lucius left and slammed the door in victory.  
  
"I'd rather have been at a second rate institution then here with you ever summer." Draco snapped at the door. Narcissa smiled at her son but he didn't see.  
  
"I better start airing out her room." Narcissa said as she got out of her chair.  
  
"I suppose this means that she'll be wanting her dresser back." Draco said gloomily. He started to work on his assignment again.  
  
Narcissa left the parlor bearing her biggest smile in months.  
  
Lucius stood in the waiting area at the docks waiting for Faith's arrival from Durmstrang. The ship should have arrived about ten minutes ago and he was starting to get impatient. Then there was a mass on the horizon.  
  
Lucius wasn't sure what to expect from Faith. She had always been something of an enigma to him. When the boat finally docked it started to rain heavily and Lucius Malfoy refused to go out into the storm to meet his daughter. After a moment bags were placed onto the dock, Lucius could barley make out the Malfoy crest on the baggage through the rain. Another moment passed and then she appeared.  
  
Faith Malfoy stepped onto the dock just as lighting struck in the distance. It lit the sky long enough for Lucius to get the first look at her he had in years. She was all in black. She had on black shoes with black knee high socks, a black dress under plain black robes with a summer cloak on...also black. She put her hood up to cover her white blond hair from the rain. Her hair was over her shoulder in a tight braid.  
  
The captain stepped onto the dock behind Faith. He said something to the young lady and pointed towards the area that Lucius was in. Faith shook her hand and motioned to the bags. Two ship men began putting the luggage into the Malfoy vehicle. Faith started for the building where Lucius was waiting for her. She opened the door and went in to greet her father.  
  
Lucius looked at his daughter. It was almost like looking at Narcissa, it was uncanny. Faith held out her hand for Lucius, she didn't even think about trying to hug him. Lucius took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Now before you say anything Father..." Faith started but Lucius cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No Malfoy needs to explain or excuse their actions Faith. You'll do well to remember that if you plan to stay at the manor from this day forth." Lucius told her.  
  
"Yes Father." She said with a smirk on her face. "Shall we?" she asked as she opened the door out in the storm.  
  
"Yes we shall" Said Lucius. He held out his arm for his daughter and led her to the carriage. "Your mother will most likely fawn over you all night." Lucius shouted in the storm.  
  
"Great" Faith said in a sarcastic tone. This pleased her father...but he didn't see her smile of sincerity through the rain.  
  
Finis  
  
Thank you for reading....now go review. 


	4. The Wings of Malfoy Manor

AN: Alright alright, I've been MIA for a bit but here it is, the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know how I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Faith is my creation. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling (grumble grumble).  
  
SPOILERS THROUGH GoF!!!  
  
Fic me! Chapter Four: The Wings of Malfoy Manor  
  
Lightning struck and lit the sky. Draco was watching out his bedroom window for Lucius and Faith. Despite his better attempts, he couldn't quell his excitement. He couldn't help thinking that it would be interesting and enjoyable to have Faith at the manor. He just hoped that she wouldn't be a pain or stuck up, but after he heard about the stunt she pulled at school, he was almost ready to put money on a bet that they would get along fairly well. This way he would at least have someone at the manor to talk to.  
  
Lucius would only drone on about the future and how important the Malfoy name was and what was expected of Draco in a few years. Narcissa didn't' really say much to him anymore. They used to be very close and Draco thought that he could tell her anything. But recently she had become detached form her family, and most of the wizarding community. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had seen any of his mother's friends at the house. Narcissa had been doing work at the ministry as well, which she didn't tell Lucius about.  
  
Narcissa told Draco that if he found out Lucius would be upset that she was neglecting her wifely duties. Draco didn't ask any questions, but it didn't seem right to him. He wondered how long it had been going on. If it was a recent development in her life or if she had been going into the ministry before he came home for the summer holiday.  
  
Draco walked away from the window with his stomach in knots. He wasn't sure how Faith was going to react to being kicked out of school and back at home. She had never once come home for any holidays or breaks. He had only received about five letters from her, if even that many. Had Faith ever written their mother or father? Draco only wrote her one letter, at least that he could remember. He had started hundreds of letters but never finished any of them. He didn't know how Faith felt about him. Did she resent him? Did she loath him? Or did she love him? Hell, he didn't even know if she was capable of love.  
  
He knew that the only way these questions would be answered was when Faith stepped into Malfoy Manor. Hoping that moment wouldn't be the worst in his life, Draco ventured downstairs to see if anything of interest was going on. As he made his way to the main stairs, something caught his attention. The door to East Wing of the manor was open. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen anyone enter that wing. It had been locked since Faith left. Her room was in that wing. Along with her Library and study and some guest rooms, but they were never used.  
  
Draco remembered that Faith's wing of the house put his miserable hole in the wall to shame. He had the West Wing of the manor but it was very different. A few of the guest rooms weren't ever finished and his room was somehow smaller then Faith's. Her massive library made his laughable. He longed to go see what exciting texts and volumes Faith had left behind but never dared to unlock the door and sneak in. But now it was open before him. He hadn't opened it and had no idea who had. There couldn't be any harm in just taking a quick look into the wing.  
  
Draco had a feeling of adventure as he crossed the threshold. He shut the large door after him. The torches in the hallway were burning brightly and he could hear the wind howl outside. The layout of the wing was familiar to him. Portraits he had never seen before lined the walls. He peaked into the room which he knew to be Faith's. It was the same as the last time he had been in there. He noticed a door behind the tapestry covered wall next to the wardrobe which was slightly ajar. His room didn't have a door like that. He opened it. There in he found a marvelous private room. A massive fireplace took up most of one of the walls. An oak table with about twenty chairs was against the windows and then in the corner near the fire place was a little sitting area. A lot of fuss for someone that hasn't lived here in years, Draco thought to himself. When he left the mysterious room he heard the door shut violently behind him.  
  
Draco spun around. The tapestries laid flat against the wall, he could see no evidence of a door knob or hinges. He thought that it was simply the angle at which he was standing but couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was in the presence of powerful magic. Draco approached the wall slowly. He flung the tapestries to the side and found the wall like the one in his room...just a wall. There was no door and no cracks where one could be hidden. He was put off by this revelation. What the hell was going on at Malfoy Manor that he didn't know about?  
  
Draco scanned the rest of the room. Were there any more secret rooms within these walls? There didn't appear to be. But there didn't appear to be a room where one had just been either. Draco knew not to trust his eyes all the time. When you grow up with magic in your blood, you know that anything can be a false image or glamour. It had never occurred to Draco that he couldn't believe what he saw in his own house. Draco was uneasy as he walked about his sister's room. He was now in unknown territory. He didn't even know his own home. He walked to the window. Faith had a very nice view of the grounds. From here he could see the large fields where he practiced Quidditch as well as he gardens and the East Pond. AS he took in the spectacular view a familiarity came over the room. Draco couldn't put his finger on what was different, but knew in a moment.  
  
"Hey Drake"  
  
Draco spun around. There in the door way was Faith Malfoy. She was soaked from head to toe. Her hair was pulled back tightly but strands of it had fallen out of the braid and lay limply on her place face. They just looked at each other for a moment. Faith saw that her brother had grown handsome. He was no longer the little boy that she had seen in her mind. He was becoming a man. He had grown into himself and she was sure that he was going to be a heartbreaker, if he wasn't already.  
  
"Is that how you welcome your sister home?" she asked with a light air in her tone. Draco and Faith walked toward each other. They met in the middle of the room. All thought of secret rooms had been put out of Draco's mind. This is the moment that he had been waiting for, and for quite some time. Neither was really quite sure what to do. Shake hands? Hug? Compassion and loving emotions had never been a strong point in the Malfoy Family. But they both came to the conclusion that an embrace would be fitting considering that amount of time they had spent apart.  
  
As they hugged each other the realized how much they had missed one another. While Faith had been away, they did miss each other dearly but it felt so good to be back where they should have been all along: together. Oh, this summer was going to be one to remember after all.  
  
Faith pulled out of the hug first. "Well, let me look at you." She spread his arms out and looked him up and down. "You have grown into yourself Drake." She commented.  
  
"Well, you're no exactly the goofy looking kid you were when you left." He informed her.  
  
"Is that a complement or an insult?" she laughed.  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Both I guess."  
  
"It's good to be home." Faith said loudly. She flopped herself onto the new queen sized bed that had been put into her room. "I never thought I could miss this place, but it's possible."  
  
"Who would have thought huh?" Draco asked as he took a place next to the on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Certainly not me before now, that's for damn sure." Faith answered. They sat in quite for a moment, just to get used to each other again. Faith was the first to break the silence. "How are you?"  
  
Draco just shook his head. "I'm not that sure to tell the truth. Schools been fine and all but things have been weird around here, weirder than usual I should say. Something's going on and I'm not on the in."  
  
Faith sat up and looked at Draco. "Mum weird or Dad weird?" she inquired.  
  
"Both actually, but not in the same way. He's moodier than he used to be and she's jumpy, it's almost like she's on her guard."  
  
"There will be plenty of time to figure that out later, but let's skip to the important stuff shall we?" Faith had a devious smirk on her face. "What mischief have you been creating away at school?"  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You're joking aren't you?" Faith just shook her head. "Last time I check our status her Faith, I wasn't the one who got expelled from school."  
  
"Oddly enough you're the 'good one' for once." She said with a wicked smirk.  
  
Draco hit Faith with a pillow. 


	5. Blood Ties

AN: Alright, I know this chapter is a little longer than the others, but I think it's worth it. This is what happens when you take a car ride to Jersey and you want to ignore your family. The next chapter the Malfoys will be on their way to school and then I'll be able to wrap it up...with any luck.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...not mine! Except Faith and the plot, everything else is JK's (curse her!!)  
  
Chapter Five Blood Ties  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Draco sputtered through a series of snorts. As he tried to regain control of his breathing Faith continued to laugh and tell her story.  
  
"That's not even the best part Drake. He then decided it would be wise to open the damn door!" she practically screamed. Draco couldn't contain himself and was laughing hysterically again. "You do a really good impression of a hyena Draco."  
  
"Can it Faith." He managed to say through his laughter. "Why didn't you warn him?" Draco asked her after he had caught his breath.  
  
Faith looked as if she had just been insulted. "Why didn't I what now?" she demanded.  
  
"You know, give him a warning or threat." Draco explained.  
  
Faith shook her head. 'Tsk, tsk Draco" she said, "that wouldn't be my style." She said sweetly.  
  
"Hah, you have style?" Draco teased.  
  
"Yeah, and bloody grace and charm." She laughed.  
  
"Well, at least no one can accuse you of lack of self confidence." He said a bit more seriously.  
  
Faith gave her brother a glare that was more serious then their tones had been up to that point. "Are you saying I'm conceited?" she inquired.  
  
Draco sensed that he should back off but he didn't. "Oh no, no not at all, you're humble." His comment was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"At leas I have a reason to be conceited." She snapped.  
  
"And that would be what exactly?" Draco asked as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I have intelligence, cleverness, wit, knowledge, and a lovely smile." She informed him and then flashed her winning smile.  
  
"Pretty sure most of those are synonymous, but whatever flies your broomstick Faith." Draco said with a self important attitude about him.  
  
"You know what, bite me you big Nancy." Faith said menacingly.  
  
"No thanks," Draco replied sweetly, "I wouldn't want to contract ego inflatus now would I."  
  
Faith jumped from her chair. As she did Narcissa came into the study. "And just what is going on in here?"  
  
"Draco's about to have the stuffing beat out of him is all." Faith hissed.  
  
"Just try it git." Draco threatened.  
  
"DRACO!" Narcissa snapped. "You stop that right now." Faith smirked. "That goes for you as well Faith." Narcissa informed her. Draco reciprocated the look.  
  
"Ponce." Faith snarled at Draco  
  
"Prat." He retorted.  
  
Faith glared at him. "Pouf."  
  
"Ass hole!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"ENOUGH" Narcissa bellowed. "What's gotten into you two?" she looked at both of her children, they looked away. "A few days together and you're already at each other's throats!?" she stammered in disbelief. "It's unbelievable. I would have expected more of you Faith." Narcissa had great disappointment on her face as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Draco asked loudly.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Drake." Faith said glibly.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Narcissa ordered. "If I hear anymore of this from either of you, you'll wish I hadn't. I won't stand for my children trying to sabotage one another. Am I making myself clear?" she asked as she looked at them both.  
  
"Crystal." Faith and Draco said in unison.  
  
About a week later... Draco was in his room making sure everything was ready and finished for school. There was about one week before the start of term. Faith and he had been avoiding each other since the day in the study. For the most part they had been successful. She had played catch up on some school assignments and he practiced on his broomstick. Even though Faith had just turned sixteen, she would be starting fifth year classes at Hogwarts. Durmstrang had stressed certain areas of the curriculum and neglected others. Draco suspected that Faith could ward off about 100 dementors without a problem but wouldn't be able to transfigure a niffler into real gold if her life depended on it.  
  
Tomorrow they would be going to Hogwarts for Faith's sorting. It would be a small gathering, just the Malfoys, Dumbledore, and the four Heads of House. The ceremony seemed a bit pointless to Draco, and everyone else for that matter. It was only a formality on the way to Slytherin.  
  
As Draco packed up his Quidditch uniform there was a loud knock on his door. He opened it to find Faith on the other side. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking..."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Shut up" Faith ordered. "I've been thinking, and the way I see it is this: the sorting is tomorrow and let's face it, we're going to be together for the school year, so maybe it's best to put the past weeks behind us and start fresh."  
  
Draco looked at her and folded his arms. "Is that your twisted version of an apology?"  
  
Faith looked shocked and then pissed. "What the hell do I have to apologize for?"  
  
"You really are about a mile off your rocker aren't you?"  
  
"Excuse me" Faith said in a raised voice.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I do believe you called me a ponce, among other things." Draco looked at Faith with a victorious smirk on his pale face.  
  
"I can't believe how arrogant you are sometimes." Faith said as she pushed her way passed Draco and into his room. "Allow me to set you straight. YOU are the one that started that whole bloody mess if I remember correctly and I think I do."  
  
Draco started to circle around Faith like a vulture. "And how did I do that exactly?" he asked.  
  
"You said I was conceited!" she screeched.  
  
Draco backed off a bit. "I never said conceited. I may have inferred it but you're the one who jumped to conceited." He explained.  
  
Faith shook her head and prodded at her brother's shoulder again and again. "I didn't jump to anything you pasty brat. You implied, I took a step and there we found ourselves at conceited."  
  
Draco grabbed her hand. "So you agree. I never said it."  
  
"Whether you sad it or not it was there, plain as the nose on my face."  
  
"And what a nose it is." Draco proclaimed. Faith glared at him and he rolled his eyes, he never could win an argument with her. "Alright," he sighed "I suppose you're right."  
  
"And..." Faith coxed.  
  
"And I shouldn't have implied that you're conceited." He muttered loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"I guess I can live with that." She said after a moment's thought.  
  
"You're going to have to because that's all that you're going to get."  
  
"And you're not sorry are you?" Faith inquired.  
  
"Not one bit. And neither are you so don't you dare act all high and mighty with me." He warned in a menacing tone.  
  
"Agreed" Faith said and she held out her hand.  
  
"Don't give me that crap." He said. Faith looked insulted for a moment before she learned what her brother meant. Draco pushed her arm down and embraced her. Faith hugged him back lovingly.  
  
A few days later, Faith and Draco were enjoying an early breakfast in Faith's room. There was about an hour before they would be leaving for Hogwarts. Draco was reading on of Faith's books and she was reading the Daily Prophet. Faith would give a small sigh here or there or mutter her feelings about an article under her breath. Draco didn't mind.  
  
It was comforting to have someone there, even if it was only for their sighs and occasional snorts. Faith put her paper down and looked at her brother.  
  
"How do you like it so far Drake?"  
  
Draco looked at her over the pages of the book. "It's fairly interesting to tell the truth. I was afraid that it would be dull."  
  
Faith gave a knowing smile. "Just wait, it gets so much better." Faith took a sip of her tea and looked at the weather outlook of the next couple days on the back of the Prophet.  
  
Draco took in the scene. They certainly had grown up. The last time they had eaten breakfast like this there had been toys all around. Now they were sipping tea and reading newspapers and novels.  
  
"What's on your mind, Drake?" Faith asked.  
  
"Us" he informed her.  
  
Faith looked up from the Prophet with a questioning look on her face. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, like this" he said as his arms indicated their situation, "do you think we'll always be like this Fay?"  
  
Faith smiled. That was the first time since she had been home that Draco had called her Fay. That's what he used to call her. He was Drake and she was Fay. "Eventually we will be." She said.  
  
"Alright, now I'm confused." Draco sighed.  
  
"I'd bet my bottom dollar there will be times we want nothing to do with each other, we just came off of one of those times. And as we get older it's only going to get worse. But we'll have each other all in good time. Then one of us will get married or do something else the other doesn't approve of. But in the end we'll be two old misers living together sipping tea and reading the Prophet reminiscing about our glory days when we could bend others to our will." She explained. Faith turned her attention back to the paper.  
  
"Promise?" Draco asked as he set his book aside.  
  
Faith answered without missing a beat or looking up from the paper. "If it doesn't happen you can burry me in canary yellow."  
  
"I'll hold you to that." Draco warned her.  
  
A smile spread across Faith's face. "I'll bet you will."  
  
"You should do that more often."  
  
Faith looked up from the paper. "Do what?"  
  
"Smile" Draco said.  
  
"What are you talking about, I always smile." Faith said a little offended.  
  
"Sure you do." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Faith eyed her brother. "Well, you're one to talk."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yeah, but you look good when you smile, I on the other hand look manipulating and devious."  
  
"You are manipulating and devious." Faith reminded him as she picked up the paper again.  
  
"But I look it when I smile, even if I'm not at the time." Draco thought on it for a moment. "It must be the Malfoy in me." He sighed.  
  
"You're wrong about that. It's the Black in you." Faith informed her brother as she put the newspaper down for good.  
  
"How the hell would you know?" he asked curiously.  
  
Faith glanced around the room and then back at Draco. "Come on, there's something you should see."  
  
Faith rose and started to her library. Draco followed her through winding hallways and then winding stacks of books to the back of the library. Faith stopped in front of the back wall which was covered by a tapestry.  
  
"You wanted to show me a wall?" Draco asked in mock annoyance.  
  
"It's behind the tapestry." Faith said softly.  
  
"I know the walls behind the bloody tapestry." He joked.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Just stay here and shut your mouth." She walked down the wall to a gold cord. When she pulled it the tapestry pulled back to reveal a magnificent painting.  
  
In the painting, there was a woman sitting in a chair with a man behind her. The woman was a seventeen year old Narcissa Malfoy, before she was a Malfoy. She was looking forward with her legs off to the side. Her long blond hair was pulled back tightly. The sides were braided and it all gathered in a bun. She was wearing deep red robes that flowed all around her small body. The collar and sleeves were embroidered with black thread in intricate designs. Her mouth was in a tight line but her eyes had so much life.  
  
The man behind her was looking forward as well. He had one hand on Narcissa's shoulder and the other at his side. He had dark hair that came down the sides of his face almost to his chin. He was dressed in elegant black robes with matching embroidery in the same deep red colors of Narcissa's robes. His face was pale and his dark eyes were wild. He had a smile on his face that made him look almost wicked.  
  
Faith rejoined Draco in front of the painting. "Who is that?" Draco asked in awe.  
  
"That's mother, dumbass." Faith said plainly.  
  
"I know its mother!" he snapped as he slapped her arm. "Who is he?"  
  
Faith looked up at the painting before answering. "He's mother's cousin; he's our cousin."  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You mean that's..."  
  
"None other than..." Faith continued.  
  
"Sirius Black" Draco finished in almost a whisper. "I didn't even recognize him."  
  
Faith looked at Draco questioningly. "When did you see Sirius Black?"  
  
"I haven't. Well, not in person anyway. But I've seen the pictures of when he broke out, everyone has."  
  
"Well, they were only teenagers when this was done and no one was convicted of any crimes yet." Faith stated.  
  
They bother looked on in silence for a few more minutes, just taking it in. "Huh" Draco heaved under his breath.  
  
"What is it?" Faith asked looking towards he brother.  
  
"I just realized that...well look at him. It's almost like looking at Fiona." He said. "If she were a man." He added after a second.  
  
Faith gave a little laugh. "I guess there is an eerie resemblance." Draco nodded. "And that's your smile Draco." Faith pointed out. That was one of the reasons she had decided to share the painting with Draco.  
  
"Looks like, but my god look at Mother."  
  
"She is something, isn't she?" Faith mused with a smile.  
  
"Screw that, she's gorgeous." Draco commented. After he studied the painting a bit longer before coming to a conclusion, "You look just like her."  
  
"Sickening huh?" Faith said as she glanced away. Draco gave her a weird look. "I didn't mean it like that." She tried to explain. "It's just that's all I hear everywhere I go. Everyone compares me tp her and I can never live up to it. It's always 'you look just like your mother' or 'she had such a strong mind and was a powerful witch' or 'did you know she was famous in her early twenties' and I'm nothing like her. Not even a little."  
  
Draco looked at his sister in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that. You're plenty like her."  
  
"Bullocks" Faith said heavily.  
  
"I mean it Faith. You are like her. You're crafty, smart and a damn good witch. And if you accuse me of incestuous lust with my next statement I will hex your legs off, but you're a stunning girl, a real knock out and I'm serious." Draco said with sincerity.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." Faith said softly.  
  
Draco chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Good."  
  
What time is it Faith?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Faith glanced at her pocket watch. "We have about a half hour before Lucius starts yelling that we're late.  
  
"Nervous at all?"  
  
Faith looked back to the painting. "Nah, I can handle his yelling."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I meant about the sor..."  
  
Faith cut him off "I know."  
  
Faith looked at Draco. He could see that she was plenty nervous. He took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I'm glad you'll be there for it."  
  
Draco gave her his best non-manipulating and devious smile. "What was it you said? Oh right, we'll have each other..."  
  
"...all in good time." Faith and Draco said together.  
  
Faith and Draco looked at each other and decided that it was best to get going. Faith released the cord so that the painting was concealed again. The last thing she needed right now was for Lucius to enter her library and find a painting of his wife and Sirius Black hanging on the wall. Back in Faith's room Draco continued to read his book. Faith sat on her window sill and tried to think.  
  
What was her life going to bring her? She wondered if she would ever be able to live up to the near impossible standards her mother held her to. She didn't want to be a disappointment to her but she wanted to be able to enjoy her teenaged years. She didn't want to have to keep thinking if her actions would dig her own grave or elevate her status. She still wasn't even sure why her mother had brought her home. What was going to happen and what was her role? She knew something big was going to happen in a short amount of time but she had no idea what the ominous event was. 


	6. The Furies

The Furies

The Malfoys had gotten off to a rocky start. They were trying to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on time with very little luck. Narcissa experienced quite a bit of trouble trying to locate her cloak. Faith couldn't decide if her robes were right for a sorting and had changed three or four times before putting the robes that she had on during breakfast back on, coming to the conclusion that they would be best. Lucius wasn't able to find a servant that could properly harness the horses to the carriage. And then there was Draco. No matter what he did he was always in the way. He tried to give Faith his opinion on what robe to wear but kept offending her on accident. Then he tried to find his mothers cloak only to get shooed from her study. He then attempted to lend a hand with the horses but found himself sitting in a mud puddle. After he dried off and changed he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting to do something important.

Eventually all four Malfoys were getting into the carriage just as it started to downpour. As the carriage pulled out of Malfoy Manor the rain worsened, making it that much harder to reach the school. Lucius hated to travel by carriage but many times he had no choice. Apparition was out of the question. No one could apparate to Hogwarts, and even if he could, he didn't fancy breaking wizarding laws letting Faith and Draco attempt to apparate. And he refused to use floo powder. Under no circumstances would he use floo powder. He would rather be late then on time and look unhinged. So it was by carriage that the family often traveled.

Inside the carriage, Lucius and Narcissa were seated together facing Faith and Draco. The younger Malfoys seemed content with kicking and poking each other when one moved too far onto the other's side. Narcissa found the situation utterly amusing; Lucius did not.

"Will you two please try to remember that you will be representing one of the most noble and prestigious lineages of wizards that this school have ever seen?" Lucius asked venomously. Faith and Draco separated themselves and looked out the windows in order to stop from laughing at their father's seriousness.

"Lucius, please, they're still children. And it is comforting to see them together again." Narcissa said as she looked at her children.

"Be that as it may, we are now late for an unprecedented private sorting which will place these two together and if this is how they are planning to conduct themselves it might be better to ship Faith back to Durmstrang or some other such place." Lucius said as he eyed his daughter. Faith's head shot away from the window and she looked directly into her father's eyes.

"Don't worry dear," Narcissa said sweetly as she placed her small hand on Lucius' arm "I'm sure that Faith and Draco will behave once inside Hogwarts."

Lucius pulled his arm from Narcissa's hand and pulled out his watch before sighing in aggravation. "I hate to keep the entire staff waiting because someone couldn't decide what to wear even though one was up and dressed at the ungodly hour of five in the morning." Faith rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from starting a fight. An urge she had experienced many times since she rejoined her darling dad at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa smiled brightly. "Not to worry dear, I used my fastest owl to inform the head master that we were running behind schedule and asked him not to assemble the professors until our arrival. Everything is just fine." Thinking that there was nothing else for her husband to complain about, Narcissa was pleased with herself and she sat back. But then Lucius found something else.

Lucius straightened his back and turned to face Narcissa. "Dear," he said in a tone of aggravation "when you keep your preposterous thoughts to yourself I pose no complaint. But the fact that you are spewing them with over zealous optimism in this situation is grating on my last nerve. And another thing, if you wish to help me influence the children that's fine, but never attempt to gain control of any situation involving them or any other time for that matter, and while you're at it, don't help me influence the children."

Draco looked at his father in shock and Faith gave her mother a look of absolute anger. Narcissa's face was flushed with outrage, but when she spoke her voice was calm and controlled...at first. "For the sake of the children I won't continue this with you here but I will tell that I find it appalling that you would speak to me in that manner in front of the children and even at all after our little discussion a few weeks ago. That's all I will say on this right now, but believe you me, we WILL finish this later." When she finished speaking, Narcissa's body was trembling with fury

"I'm sure we will." Lucius said coldly.

"You can count on it." Faith muttered under her breath. Both she and Draco were about to speak when Narcissa shot them a deadly glance warning them to keep their mouths shut just this once.

Draco stared at his parents in disbelief. He had always known that things weren't perfect between them, but he had never witnessed anything like what had just happened. He turned to Faith. She was looking straight ahead at their mother. Draco noticed something in her expression. She wasn't shocked or surprised at all. She was just upset. No, she wasn't upset, she was pissed off. And Draco knew all to well the hell hath no furry like Faith pissed. She was keeping her peace for now, but when the flood gates broke, there would be a world of damage done by that petite girl's rather large mouth and even larger vocabulary. And he couldn't wait for it to happen.

Draco had been on the receiving end of Faith's arguments multiple times in the past few weeks. She could get worked up faster then anyone he knew. He himself possed a short fuse and was quick witted, but Faith was slightly different. She would rarely open her mouth without first calculating the maximum amount of damage that could be done with her next remark. And she never missed a target. Gods help Faith Malfoy's enemies at school.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Thunder had begun and lighting lit the sky very frequently. No one made a sound when they approached the school. Faith took in her new school in quiet and Draco stared at his shoes. Narcissa and Lucius eyed each other as the carriage stopped. Lucius held out his had for both Narcissa and Faith when they got out, neither accepted it. Draco walked along side of Faith as the made their way up the stairs to the school.

When they entered they were greeted by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Welcome to Hogwarts" he said cheerfully. "It's wonderful to have you all here." As he said that, the Malfoys stepped into the well lit hall. He could tell that they were not a happy bunch. The parents were seething and the children were far from pleasant. Despite that, and the fact that they were all soaked, Dumbledore felt something resonating from them. What he felt was change and a shift of power.

He could feel the ability seeping from Faith, and Draco as well. He knew that he could expect a great deal from the two of them this year. He sensed that Draco had come into himself over the summer and that Faith was very powerful and together they were a force waiting to be reckoned with. From Narcissa, Albus Dumbledore felt something he hadn't felt from her in a long time: supremacy. Narcissa was as powerful a witch as was ever made and once upon a time she knew it. Dumbledore felt she was reawakened and power that once emanated from her in everything she did flowed through her veins once again. Dumbledore felt something in Lucius that he hadn't in a long time as well: fear.

Dumbledore lead them to the Great Hall, wondering what would be fact and what would be history at the end of the school term.


	7. An Unfortunate Sorting

AN: I like this chapter. Someone who read it was mad at me for the ending but tough noogies! (love ya) Just stick with me and it will all come together.

Disclaimer: still not mine unfortunately except Faith and the Plot (ask for permission to use)

Chapter Seven: An Unlikely Sorting

The Malfoy family followed the head master into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hall was lit with many candles. The large staff table had been replaced with a much smaller one to seat only the staff that was present. Another small table was set up before the steps to the staff table for the Malfoys. There was a stool on the steps that would be occupied by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

When Faith got her first good look at the hall she was speechless and, well, stop and marvel at the concept. Dumbledore introduced her to the heads of the houses and her family said hello as well. Narcissa made small talk with one of the professors while another went to retrieve the sorting hat. Draco had told Faith what would happen during the ceremony.

Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the Great Hall carrying the shabby looking hat. She motioned for Faith to come forward and placed the hat onto the stool. The other professors and the Malfoys all took their seats. Faith started to move to the stool. Before she reached it the hat began to speak. It took her off guard; Draco had forgotten to mention that little bit of information. She listened to the hat as it recited a poem.

"Long ago and far away

That's when and where I was made

Now I sit here, and if I may

I would like to apply my trade

Just place me on your head my dear

And don't you worry..."

"Bugger this!"

Everyone was surprised by Draco Malfoy's outburst. Dumbledore looked at him questioningly, McGonagall's eyes were wide, Faith tried not to laugh, and Narcissa tried to hush him.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked

"I'd say so." Draco replied. "This hat is going to rattle on forever and I find it quite irritating."

"Humph" to Draco's, and everyone else's shock, the noise was made by the hat. "I was almost at the end of my poem young man and it is a grand school tradition for this to take place and I would appreciate it if you would let me finish."

Faith gave Draco a warning look and Narcissa and Lucius both glared at him. "By all means" Draco said as he waved his hand indicating to get on with it.

The Sorting Hat cleared its throat before starting again. "Long ago and far away, that's when and where I was..."

"Sweet suffering Zeus!" Draco wailed. "We already heard this part."

The Sorting Hat wrinkled the flaps of fabrics that looked like eyebrows in frustration. "Well, you threw off my rhythm."

Lucius looked like he wanted to scold his son but couldn't find the right words to punish him for fighting with a hat. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed amused by the situation. "Draco," the Head Master said, "perhaps it would be best to let the hat finish without anymore interruptions." Draco nodded in compliance.

"I would have been finished by now if I hadn't been so rudely stopped, twice." The hat sneered.

"How could I have done such a horrible thing?" Draco said sarcastically. "I'm always so riveted by your poems and I for one would just like to say: Get on with it already!"

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed. "Stop it."

"I just got attitude from a bloody hat! What am I supposed to do, sit here and take it?"

"YES!" answered all three Malfoys in unison.

"If there's nothing further" McGonagall said "let's get on with this."

"Thank you Minerva." The Sorting Hat said sweetly. "Long ago and far away..." There was a loud thud as Draco threw his head down on the table.

"Just put the damn hat on her head already!" Someone cried out.

Albus Dumbledore slowly turned his head with a look of complete amusement on his face as he looked at his Potion's Master.

"Forgive me Head Master. Don't know what got into me" Snape said quietly as he sat back down.

"Don't worry about it Severus. I must say that I agree with you. Minerva, proceed" Dumbledore instructed.

Minerva picked up the hat and motioned for Faith to sit down. As she placed the hat on Faith's, it made one last remark before starting the sorting. "If you don't' want this done right, fine by me, but I don't' know why you brought me all the way down here if you didn't intend for me to follow tradition and I would like a warning next time this happens so I can decline from participating."

"Oh, button up and sort the girl already." Minerva hissed.

Faith didn't moved a muscle as the hat made little sounds of 'hmmm' and 'ahhhh' and 'isn't that interesting, didn't' expect that'. The hat searched for another moment before filling the Great Hall with a roar of "GRYFFINDOR!"

What happened next was a blur of shock and confusion. Lucius yelled in protest, Narcissa gasped, Draco slid off his chair, McGonagall stumbled backwards, Snape knocked over a pitcher of water, the other professors' jaws dropped, Dumbledore simply said "well then" and Faith just sat there.

"RESORT!" Lucius yelled as Draco rose off the floor.

"I'm sorry Lucius, there's no such thing as a resort." Dumbledore informed him.

Lucius stepped around the table. "I don't care, we'll have a resort right now, and no daughter of mine belongs in Gryffindor!"

"I'm inclined to agree sir." Snape said.

"Sorry, it can't be done. The Sorting Hat has spoken and we are bound to that decision."

Faith stood up and placed the hat on the stool. "Oh no you don't!" Lucius shouted. "Put that hat back on, we're not finished yet!"

"Father I don't think that..."

"Sabotage!" Draco screamed.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's what this is, sabotage. The hat's mad it didn't' get to say it's poem so this is some sort of sick joke. Make him do it right!"

"I'm afraid you don't understand Draco." McGonagall tried to explain. "The hat, albeit feisty, isn't capable of rigging a sorting to its liking, what it says is truth so your sister..."

"Wont be caught dead in Gryffindor!" Draco yelled.

Faith spoke next. "Look, Drake, maybe we just have to face it."

"No, that's unacceptable" Lucius said loudly. He then turned to his wife who still looked shocked. "Don't you have anything to say about this?" he roared.

Narcissa looked at him and without as much as a change of expression rose and answered. "I'll have her bags sent to Gryffindor Tower." Narcissa turned slowly and left the Great Hall.

"Minerva. Would you be so kind as to place the Sorting Hat back in my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not until you fix this Dumbledore." Lucius said menacingly.

"There's nothing to fix Lucius. Faith is in Gryffindor. Now, the children are welcome to stay here until term starts if..."

Lucius slammed his staff on the table. Everyone fell silent. "This isn't over." He said softly. Lucius stalked out of the Great Hall.

The staff began to clear out, not quite sure what to make of the night. Faith walked over to Draco. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with disbelief and distress. She tried to smile at him. He shook his head and said 'no'.

"Come one Drake. Let's go find mum and dad." Faith took her brother by the arm, he was in total shock.

As they entered the foyer they saw Lucius pacing up and down the long hallway as Narcissa stood out of his way.

"What now?" Draco asked.

"Shut your mouth!" Lucius shouted. Draco took a step back. Faith reached out for her brother's hand but he pulled away from her.

"We're leaving." Lucius ordered. Draco walked passed his father towards the door. Faith started to follow him but Lucius stopped her. "Not you Faith."

"What?" she hissed.

"You're staying here." Lucius started for the door. Faith looked to her mother in desperation.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called. He turned to face his wife. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my family home. Come along Narcissa." He held out his hand for her.

"Don't do this." Narcissa begged. "This isn't right!"

"I know Narcissa. But I didn't put her in Gryffindor, now come along."

Narcissa stood still. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the man she thought she had loved. "I can't."

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked in horror.

Narcissa looked at her daughter. "If Faith isn't' allowed at the manor then I wont be there either."

Draco was standing at the door and Faith was behind her mother. "I'm sorry to hear that." Lucius said dryly. He turned and walked to the door.

"DAD!" Faith cried out,

"Let him go." Narcissa instructed.

Draco looked at his mother and sister. "Draco, we're leaving." Lucius said as he stepped through the door. Draco stood for another moment before following his father.

Narcissa clasped her hands to her heart before letting out a sob.

Faith and Narcissa both looked at the door as it slammed shut. They remained silent and hear the horses whiney as the carriage started to move.

"What the hell just happened?" Faith asked slowly as she approached her mother.

"I'm not entirely sure" was all Narcissa said on the matter. After a moment in which she collected her thoughts Narcissa spoke again "Let's go get you settled."

AN: sorry for any spelling errors but technology sucks sometimes, and this is one of those times.


	8. Nails in the Coffin

AN: Holy Hell it's been quite a while. I'm very sorry for the delay, hopefully it was well worth the wait and sorry if it's not. Guess what…it's almost over! Don't get upset if you like Faith, there are more stories brewing in my wacky head. In this chapter Faith meets Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I figured it was time.

Disclaimer: nothing has changed; I still have no claim to anything but Faith and the plot.

Chapter 8: Nails in the Coffin

Narcissa and Faith were in Faith's dorm that she would soon be sharing with the other Gryffindor girls. Narcissa was at the school almost every day. She had been living with an old friend of hers from school who was near by and she wanted to make sure Faith was all right, or at least as well as she could be under the circumstances.

Neither of them had heard from Draco or Lucius since the sorting. Narcissa had no idea what was going on in her son's head and didn't care what was in her husband's. Faith wavered between extreme sadness, even more extreme anger and indifference. Today was an indifferent day. Before, Faith had been angrier than Narcissa could ever remember her being.

Faith had called her father every vile name she could think of. Draco on the other hand, Faith couldn't think of a term nasty enough for her brother. Narcissa had tried to calm Faith down and try to get her to see things from Draco's point of view. Faith had just stuttered for a few moments before managing to shout "Bullocks to him!" Narcissa had even discussed Faith with Minerva McGonagall to see if she could get any outside perspective.

"I just don't know how to make Faith understand that it isn't all Draco's fault" she had sighed.

Minerva had looked at her with a knowing eye over a cup of tea. "Cissa dear," she had said, "I think that it may be a rather large waste of your time and hers."

"How do you mean" Narcissa asked with a puzzled look, not sure whether or not she should be offended.

"From what I've gathered, Faith is a lot like you, is she not?"

"That she is, but I don't think I see your point."

Minerva had just smiled at her. "You don't like people telling you how you should or shouldn't feel, correct?"

"Most definitely not Minerva."

"And what happens when someone tries to control you life?"

Narcissa scoffed at the very idea. That was one of the main reasons she was terminating her marriage. "I get furious, agitated, rash and pull away to…" she made the connection and sighed. "Ahh, very clever Minerva."

Minerva gave the once confident witch a sympathetic glance. "We're quick to hate the things in others which we hate in ourselves."

A single tear had run down Narcissa's pale cheek as she realized that the best thing to do for her daughter was to let her try and work out what she could alone and only interfere when she asked for help. She just wasn't sure is Faith could ever get past this with her brother. They had overcome so much to be friends but this might just be the final nail in the coffin.

The next few days were hectic and neither of the Malfoy women had much time to think. Faith was showing some of her eccentricities. She was always humming in a nervous manner and talking herself through almost every task. She checked and rechecked all her assignments dozens of times before school started. She also polished her broom constantly, refolded all her clothes and rearranged all her books and trunks, everything had to be perfect. Faith was determined not to give any one at Hogwarts more ammunition to make fun of her with then they already had.

Narcissa had accepted a position in the library helping Madame Pince getting ready for the new term. When classes started she would be there three days a week. She didn't tell Faith, but Narcissa was much relieved that she would be able to keep an eye on Faith once school started. She knew this was going to be a very hard year for all of the Malfoys.

The night before all the students arrived, Faith went to bed with the worst case of stomach butterflies known to man. She had no idea what to expect tomorrow. Chaos for one was a sure bet, but other then that it was anybody's guess. She woke up late the next morning and spent most of her day outside on her broomstick, a Firebolt XS, the best broom she could find near Durmstrang and was second only to the Firebolt Signature Series. If nothing else, it would give her a way to get a few acquaintances, not friends—just people who would be nice to her to ride her broom. Faith's policy being: "If you can't beat 'em, make 'em jealous enough to join you". It had seemed to work well for her in the past and she was counting on her past experiences to transfer to the present. So what if Gryffindors were supposed to be all noble, they were still humans who would suffer from broom envy.

It had seemed like Faith had been up for only moments, but the sun had set and it was time to go to the great hall. The horseless carriages had just pulled up to the main doors and the voices of all the Hogwarts students could be hard through the massive doors. The procession filed in going directly to the Great Hall. Friends chatted about summer adventures and tried to guess where their first year relatives would be placed in the sorting. Slowly, the four houses separated into the four large wooden tables in the hall. Students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin too their places under their house banners and tried to find a seat near friends. Faith had chosen a seat towards the back of the room, not wanting to be in plain sight. She had hoped to blend in a bit more, but her white blonde hair made it somewhat difficult.

A girl with wild brown hair sat down on Faith's right, next to her sat a boy with the reddest hair on earth. Someone who Faith recognized right away took a seat on the other side of the read head. She caught a glimpse of his forehead and knew immediately that it was Harry Potter. This was just peachy. Harry Potter and Faith Malfoy separated by only two people. Faith's mood worsened instantly. She wondered if murder was always illegal before wondering for just a moment why she had a growing desire to maim the boy. She had never met him. She only had been told stories. But her thoughts were soon set aside when the bushy haired girl turned to face her.

The girl held out a hand to Faith. "I don't believe we've met. Hermione Granger fifth year."

Faith looked at her with a cynical brow before deciding she had better play nice. She held out her hand. "Faith. I'm a fifth year as well." Hermione Granger's face reddened ever so slightly. A fifth year Gryffindor she didn't know? It wasn't possible. All the girls shared a dormitory. Faith read her expression and elaborated, but only slightly. "Don't worry, we've never met. I just transferred schools before term."

Hermione exhaled in relief. "I was beginning to think I was a bit of a narcissist." she said with a slight laugh. "Where did you transfer from?"

Faith's bind went blank. Damn, she had forgotten her cover story. She had invented a school that she could tell people she was from until she figured out how the hell to explain a Durmstrang student in Gryffindor. "Oh, umm a school up north, you've probably never heard of it." _Brilliant Faith, you're either a dirty liar or think she's a dim wit who doesn't know of one of the most infamous wizarding schools in the world. There are some great first impressions._

Hermione felt that she shouldn't corner the girl on her first night at a new school so she attempted to make small talk. She tried the weather, summer vacation, favorite foods and even tried books. But Faith would only nod and smile with a "humph" or a scoff here or there. Hermione scrounged the bottom of the barrel to try and engage the girl in conversation. "Play any quidditch?" That did it.

Faith's face lightened up and her brow relaxed for the first time since the other students arrived. "Loads. I played all the time at my school. I was even captain of the team last year, and that's saying something. I was the first female captain that place ever had, and probably the last, damn sexists." Hermione just smiled. "My team won the first interschool tournament in fifty years. And I'll tell you mate, they were a pretty pathetic lot of players before I, I mean we, started a new training program." Faith realized she should probably shut her mouth instead of running the risk of Hermione Granger telling everybody that the new girl was quite full of herself and a self centered bint to boot. "Do you play at all?" she asked, trying to turn the conversation away from her.

Hermione shook her head. "Not well at least. I've been to a lot of school games though, and the World Cup of Quidditch last year."

Faith looked at her in surprise. "You went to the World Cup? That must have been something. I really wanted to go. My whole family did, but I couldn't. What a game. I would love to go to the next one."

Hermione smiled. "My friend Ron's dad got the tickets through work at the Ministry of Magic. Maybe he could get you one the next time. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He got them for me and Harry." Hermione tapped on the red head's shoulder, his friend was talking with another student so he gave Hermione his attention immediately. "Ron, meet Faith." She turned back to Faith "Faith, this is Ron Weasley."

Ron held out his hand and Faith took it after a moment of hesitation. "Nice to meet you." he said.

Faith couldn't answer right away; a Weasley was shaking her hand. Could her night get any weirder? "Charmed" she replied in oily tone.

"Faith just transferred from up north and was a captain of one of her school's quidditch teams." Hermione told Ron a little more about Faith while Faith scanned the room for the fastest route of escape in case of an emergency.

"You should meet Harry." Ron said. Faith winced. Her night had just gotten weirder. She watched in horror as Ron got the attention of the boy next to him. "Faith, this is Harry Potter."

Harry took Faith's hand before she could use it to hit him. "Pleased to meet you Faith." he said in a voice so sweet Faith couldn't help but cringe. This was without a doubt the final nail in her proverbial coffin: shaking hands with Harry Scarhead Potter. She caught sight of her brother across the room. He looked at her and glared.


	9. Malfoy in the Grass

AN: Sorry if I've confused you by posting two chapters at the same time, it's not like me at all ;) I hope you like it. In this chapter Draco blows Faith's cover, that damn loveable ferret boy.

Disclaimer: Mine: Faith and plot. Everything else: not mine not mine and sadly not mine.

Chapter Nine: Malfoy in the Grass

Faith had managed to survive the awkwardness in the great hall without revealing her last name. Hermione had asked what it was, but fate was on Faith's side that night and Dumbledore had started his welcome speech so all conversation stopped.

The students had just left the hall and were starting to make their ways to the dorms. Faith had separated herself from Hermione et all as soon as Dumbledore dismissed the students. She hadn't even waited to talk to her mother. Faith was beginning to think that her night wasn't going to be a disaster after all, but then fate changed sides.

"Faith, wait a minute." Faith froze, it was Draco's voice. She turned slowly and found herself face to face with the pasty prat.

"The hell do you want?" she asked in an icy voice.

Draco looked at her trying to figure out what to say. He had thought of thousands of nasty things to say during the train ride but he couldn't remember any of them. He probably should have left well enough alone but when he had seen Faith in the hall, he had been compelled to talk to her. "Just thought I'd say 'hello'" he said before turning to leave.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Hang on." She walked over to him. "Why didn't you write?"

"Why didn't you?" he shot back.

"So, I always have to be the mature one even though you're the one who acted like an ass?" she snapped.

"Don't you dare make it sound like I made you feel betrayed." he hissed.

"Yes well, that's one of the unfortunate side effects of betrayal." Faith said loudly.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and noticed that they were starting to get an audience. Several students had stopped to see the first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor fight of the year. "Keep your voice down." he ordered.

Faith almost laughed. "Don't you dare tell me what to do."

"Why I even bothered coming over here, I'll never know." Draco said before turning on his hell. He walked a few paces before heading back towards Faith; no way was he going to leave the fight first. "You have some nerve you know that."

Faith looked him in the eye. She couldn't believe that he was being serious. "Are you insane? Seriously, where do you get off?"

"I'd watch my step if I were you Faith. Wouldn't want to have an accident." Draco said threateningly.

"What are you, drunk?" Faith asked with a laugh.

"That's it, you've asked for it." Draco was about to grab his wand when somebody grabbed his arm.

"Knock it off Malfoy." Draco was surprised to see Harry Potter holding his arm. "Just leave her alone, it's her first night at a new school."

Draco jerked his arm out of Harry's hand. He looked at Faith with a bit of amusement. "In Gryffindor for what, five minutes, and you've already got annoying ponces watching out for you. You never cease to amaze me."

Harry looked confused. "You two know each other?"

Draco smiled sinisterly, realizing Faith hadn't told anyone about her family. "What, you don't see the family resemblance Potter? Just how thick are you, really?" Faith glared at him.

Everybody was shocked. A Malfoy was in Gryffindor? Harry looked at Faith. "You're related to him?" he asked. He wasn't so much asking a question as trying to believe what he had just heard.

"Only by blood." Faith said coldly.

Draco feigned regret. "Oops, sorry Faith, I thought you would have already told them."

"And just why the hell would I want people knowing you are my brother?" she asked. Faith walked away, not looking at anyone as she walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She passed Hermione and Ron on the way; they didn't say anything. They were still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Harry looked at Draco. "I'd keep my eye on her if I were Potter. She's not exactly what I would call stable."

"Well, if you're the point for comparison, then she can't be all bad can she?" Harry remarked before rejoining Hermione and Ron on the stairs. Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.

Malfoy scowled. "Watch yourself this year Potter, sooner or later she'll come around and then you'll be in for a world of misery." Draco stalked away to the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I hope that's not true." He said softly. Harry didn't think her could handle two Malfoys trying to ruin his life.

"Two Malfoys for the price of one." Ron said. "This is going to be one hell of a year."

Hermione "humph-ed" "Will you two stop jumping to conclusions?" she asked as they made their way up stairs with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Don't be so hasty to condemn her yet, at least get to know her first."

"Get to know her!" Ron repeated in horror. "She's a Malfoy, Hermione! You don't get to know a Malfoy!"

"Honestly Ronald. There are some people that would say the same thing about a Weasley or a Potter." Hermione said in disgust.

"Apples and oranges, Hermione." Ron said.

Harry decided to stay out of the debate this time. He was trying to figure out what it all meant.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, why do you think she never told us her last name at dinner?"

"Because she's a Malfoy and therefore evil and manipulative." he said matter of factly.

"No, because she's a Malfoy and therefore thought we'd jump to conclusions, and frankly I see her point. And you're forgetting two important things." Hermione told him knowingly.

"And what they be?" Ron asked annoyed.

"One: she's in Gryffindor, which means she would have had to be sorted be the Sorting Hat and it never makes a mistake. Two: we just saw her fighting with Draco, which means they don't get along. Take these into consideration and add the fact that she was civil at dinner and the conclusion is very interesting. Not all Malfoys are the same."

"I'm afraid I agree with Hermione at the moment." Harry said. "Until there's proof of evil manipulation I say give her a chance." Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. "I'm not saying we have to be mates" Harry continued "but we don't have to hate her yet either."

Yet! You said yet!" Ron pointed out loudly. "So we can hate her in a little while." Harry laughed a little. "I mean, you think there's a chance she's just another Malfoy."

"I didn't say that." Harry said. "But if it turns out we can't get past what differences there are or Faith wants nothing to do with any of us, which I think actually might be the best thing for the time being, then hate her all you want Ron."

They had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Some students were telling their friends who hadn't been downstairs moments ago what had happened. Some laughed, thinking it was a joke, Dean Thomas almost choked on his water when Seamus Finnigan told him, and Neville Longbottom went pale when he heard.

"A Malfoy here? In Gryffindor Tower?" Neville stammered. "I don't think I'm going to make it through the year. As if I didn't have enough trouble when there was just one of them. Now I have to worry about one being in here while I'm asleep?" he muttered as he made his way towards his dorm room.

Seamus and Dean laughed as they watched Neville leave. "Better keep a close eye on Trevor this year Neville!" Seamus called after him, still laughing.

Fred and George Weasley walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well, what do you three think of this lovely mess?" Fred asked.

"Not exactly the best new we could have gotten eh?" George added.

"That's one way of putting it." Ron answered.

Hermione exhaled in annoyance. "If you four will excuse me, I'm going to unpack." Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm. When she entered she saw faith sitting in the windowsill, looking out at the grounds.

Faith turned when Hermione walked in. "Come to throw me out?" Faith asked sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head. "I just came to unpack some of my things." She opened on of her trunks and started to take all her books out. Faith looked out the window again. Hermione unpacked in silence for a few minutes before she walked over to Faith. "I know that you probably don't want me saying this, but I know what it's like to have people judge you before they really know you. And the past thing you probably want to hear is me saying that I'll be your friend, so I won't. But if you ever want to talk, or study or anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Faith looked at her shrewdly. "Well, forgive me if I don't jump for joy and come running when I have a problem."

"You don't have to do that Faith." Hermione said crossly.

"Write off kindness. I'm not saying I'll be able to help you in way-"

"Good because I don't need you help."

Hermione could tell that was Faith's way of telling her the conversation was over so Hermione went back to arranging her books.

Faith just kept looking out the window. She wasn't sure if she could trust Hermione, or was it that she didn't want to trust her. Either way, she knew that she wouldn't need Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy or anyone else on her side. She was going to show everyone that she belonged at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor, and she was going to do it on her own terms.


	10. Alls Well That Ends

AN: Ten down one to go. Thanks for bearing with me.

Disclaimer: Everyone loves a good cover your ass statement! None of the characters except for Faith belong to me. Every thing besides her and the wacky chain if events belong to the genius we all know through reading and love, JK Rowling.

Chapter 10: Alls Well That Ends

A few weeks later Ron and Harry were sitting in the library with Seamus and a few other students working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. Everyone had been waiting for something terribly exciting to happen regarding Faith Malfoy but there hadn't been anything of interest since the first night. At the moment she was sitting at another table looking over a few books. After a few minutes of skimming through the pages she stood up and walked over to a table next to her where some Ravenclaws were sitting.

"Excuse me, but do any of you have the Advanced Potions Text with you?" she asked politely. All the students shook their heads. "Right, thanks anyway." She tried another table with out any luck before going over to where Harry and Ron were. "Does anyone have the Advanced Potions Text with them?" Ron stared at her blankly. No one else spoke. "Mmmm, well when you lot manage to pull your heads out of your asses let me know if you have a copy of the damn book will you, thanks." Faith said coldly before going back to her table.

Harry sat quietly for a minute before reaching into his bag and pulling out his copy. He looked at Ron and shrugged before getting up from his seat. Harry started to walk away despite Ron's statements of "What?" "Where is he…?" and "Bloody hell." Harry put the book down in front of Faith. "Thought you should know I got my head out my ass." he said. Faith just started at him in surprise. "I'll probably be leaving soon so just give it back to me later in the tower." There was still no response from Faith as she looked at his book. "And I think the word you're searching for is 'thanks'" he added with a slight smile before leaving.

Harry had almost reached his table when Faith managed "Umm, thanks." Harry turned around and nodded in acceptance. Faith opened the book and went back to her work.

Harry picked up his quill and went back to work on his essay. When he glanced up a few of his study mates were still looking at him. "What?"

"You…and…she…what…how" was all Ron got out.

"Ron just say it, for all our sakes." Harry said a bit annoyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron stammered.

"Well you see," Harry began slowly "Faith asked for a book, I had a copy of it, so I lent it to her. What part aren't you clear on?"

"The part where you gave her your book for starters!"

"Ron just shut up and finish your essay." Harry said angrily.

No one said anything else about what Harry had done. They all finished their essays without mentioning Faith Malfoy. Harry left the library first. When Ron and the others left they finally broke their silence.

"What was he thinking?" Ron asked loudly when they were outside the library.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, it's just a book." added another boy.

Ron stopped walking and started at them. "Have you all gone mental?"

The others stopped and looked at him. "How much longer can you keep this up Ron?" Seamus asked him. "Faith is actually a decent person from what I've seen."

"It's not like she's tried to start anything." A fourth year mentioned.

"And she gets load of points in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Seamus pointed out. "All in all, I'd say a team player."

Ron looked he had just had the wind knocked out of him. "Faith Malfoy is not a decent person. Faith Malfoy's not a team player. Faith Malfoy is a rotten, evil, slimy, twisted individual. Faith Malfoy's"

"Brother is standing right behind you" said a voice so icy it could have frozen fire.

Ron's face went scarlet. He turned around slowly and came face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy. Ron's eyes went wide. He couldn't think of anything to say and didn't dare move.

"Anything else you care to add Weasel?" Draco asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Good, now you prats listen up." he warned. "If I hear any of you say anything about my sister that can be interpreted as an insult I'll make you wish you were never born. If anyone tells me that any of you cause trouble for _my _sister, I will personally see to it that your remaining years in this school are worse than hell. Any questions?" No one spoke; usually Draco would skip the threats and just jumped right to the hexing. But this technique would leave them all looking over their shoulders for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. "Good, glad we understand each other. Now fuck off." Ron didn't need to be told twice. He and the group made their way up the stairs as fast as they could without flat out running away. As Draco watched them leave a smirk came over his face.

"Well what the hell that?" someone asked. Draco spun around quickly thinking it might have been a teacher, but it was Faith. She had a wicked grin on her face. "Big bad Draco Malfoy sticking up for a Gryffindor? What ever will the rest of the lame brains think?"

Draco just glared at her. "I hate Weasley, so it's no big deal. Any excuse to make him fear for his life is good enough for me."

Faith walked toward him a patted him on the shoulder. "Admit it Drake, you still kind of like me."

"Now hang on Fay, just because I told off a pouf doesn't mean we're best mates."

"Of course not Draco, if that's the way you need it, so be it." Faith said with a faint sigh. She started to walk away before Draco spoke again.

"Not so fast, don't get on your moral high horse yet missy."

"Did you just 'missy' me?" Faith asked in a stunned laughter.

"What? No I didn't." he said harshly.

"Yes you did." Faith said argumentatively. "You said 'missy'. I heard you."

"You heard bullocks." Draco snapped.

"Sure, if bullocks is another word for missy." Faith jeered.

"Shut up Faith." Draco barked. He walked away towards his common room.

"So, does this mean we're all right?" Faith called after him.

Draco turned around slowly. "I don't think it does. It just means…you're my sister. Like it or not." They looked at each other silently. "I'll see around"

Faith watched Draco walk away and smiled. She was his sister. She wasn't sure if she was, or ever would be, completely all right with that fact. But at least they would be there for one another when someone bad mouthed one of them behind their back.

The school year progressed without anything terribly exciting happening. Harry was made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Draco of the Slytherin Team. Faith made the Gryffindor Team as a chaser, it was no contest. Hermione and Faith came to understand each other fairly well and spent a lot of hours complaining about Ron. Draco continued to stick up for Faith but they weren't truly friends. Ron eventually learned to keep his mouth shut about most things after Faith hexed him into a gig for them better part of an hour one night.

Maybe the strangest thing that happened was that Faith Malfoy and Harry Potter became friends. They talked Quidditch and made fun of Snape's nose. Faith wasn't sure if Harry was just being nice because of her broom or because of her brother or if her mother had paid him. And Harry wasn't sure if he really liked spending time with Faith. They fought a lot and disagreed about most things. Hermione had said it was probably because of Sirius that Harry spent so much time with Faith. They were cousins after all and Harry was Sirius's god son so that almost made them family on some distant level.

Narcissa watched Faith through the passing months and saw her get more comfortable with every passing day. She watched her daughter laugh, make friends, play quidditch and generally enjoy her life. It was the best think Narcissa could have hoped for. However, all the good couldn't off set the bad and the ugly. Everyday she worried about Lucius. The school year would be over sooner rather than later and then what? Faith would be out of school and Draco would probably go home. That would give Lucius two horrible months to poison his mind.

None of this occurred to Faith. She was just having fun simply being.


	11. To Each His Own

AN: This is the last chapter. Look for the sequel, "Misfit Malfoy", which will hopefully be up soon.

Disclaimer: only Faith and the plot are mine

Chapter 11: To Each His Own

"Come on Faith! The coaches leave in five minutes!" Hermione yelled up the stairs of Hogwarts.

"I'm coming!" Faith Malfoy shouted back. Faith shortly joined Hermione at the bottom of the stairs and they made their way out of the great castle. "So, what are you're plan for the summer?"

Hermione shrugged. "My parents traveled over Christmas this year so we're probably staying home this summer. What about you?"

"Well, Mum found some great house out in the country and bought it on the spot. We'll probably spend most of our time decorating it. She had to go make the final transaction today and she's going to pick me up at the train station."

Hermione eyed Faith for a moment, not sure if she should ask the question that came to mind. She asked anyways. "Umm, is your brother staying with you this summer?"

Faith gave a mad cackle. "You're a riot Granger. Draco live with me? The idea's laughable. I mean, all right, he does have his moments and is ready to throw down with any one who says something about me, but he's no where near forgive and forget."

"I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." Hermione said.

Faith waved it off. "It's nothing. Maybe someday."

Hermione and Faith climbed into one of the coaches that would bring the students to the train station. Harry and Ron were in the coach as well. Harry and Ron said their 'hellos' and Ron eyed Faith suspiciously. She looked at him sideway and gave a sly smile.

"You disappoint me Weasley." she said. "You're looking at two months without a Malfoy to worry about. I thought you'd be doing cartwheels by now."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't jump for joy, but after those two months I have two more years of school to put up with you." Ron said maliciously.

"Hey, maybe that'll give me time to destroy you like you think I want to." Faith said jokingly. Harry gave a little laugh, Hermione just scowled.

"I don't think that was very funny." she said softly.

The rest of the ride went fairly smoothly. Faith only made one other joke about ruining Ron's life. Hermione gave them all her impression of their summer assignments. Harry told them to invite him to spend as much time as possible at their homes so he could get away from the Dursleys and Ron complained that Percy would be spending part of the summer at the Burrow.

During the train ride they sat in a compartment with Fred and George. Many games of exploding snap were played and several games of chess. As the train pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters Faith Malfoy realized just how much her life had changed in a little less than a year. As she stepped off the Hogwarts Express, she smiled.

"You all right there Faith?" Harry asked as he jumped off the train.

"Yeah, it's just…this is the most amazing feeling." Faith said as she basked.

"It's a train station Faith, nothing to shout about." Harry joked.

Faith laughed. "This is the first summer I've looked forward to my entire life. I'm actually excited about not having to be in school."

"Well, queue the bloody violins."

Faith turned and saw Draco standing behind her with a wicked smirk. She rolled her eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." she said to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She watched them walk away before looking back to her brother. "What do you want?"

Draco thought for a second. "I'm not really sure. I suppose to say 'have a nice summer' or something lame like that."

"Are you sure you don't mean 'have a shitty summer'?" Faith asked him.

Draco snickered. "You know me too damn well. I thought about saying that." They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Mum's over there. Guess that means you've got to be going."

Faith glanced over to where Draco was looking and saw Narcissa. "Are you going to say anything to her?" Draco shook his head. "You're still quite the ass Draco."

"Thanks. Hey, what say we, you know, keep in touch this summer?" he asked.

"I will if you will." Faith said slyly. "Anyways, I've got some major stuff I still need to tell you."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Look, I can't get into it here, but recently some interesting things that our dear old dad has planned have come to my attention. Things that need to be addressed as soon as we can, so you need to keep in touch Draco" she said in a warning tone.

Draco's eyes went wide. "You've got to give me something more to go one here, Faith."

"Let's just say I don't want to loose you completely and I just might if he gets his way." Faith walked away quickly.

"Wait!" he called as he tried to follow her. "Hang on, how did you know all that?" He turned the corner, but she was gone. He looked around and saw a head of white blond hair walking towards the far end f the platform. He managed to catch up with her and grabbed Faith's arm. "You tell me right now what you're up to."

"Not a chance Draco. I shouldn't have said anything." Faith said.

Draco tried to pry some more information out of her but he had no luck. When he asked one more time Faith kicked him in the shin. He kicked her back. "So now what? Do we hug?" he asked.

Faith shook her head. "I don't think this is a hugging situation. Do you?"

Draco looked around and saw parents hugging children 'hello' and friends hugging one another 'goodbye'. "No, not at all. Best to keep our distance I think. It's a shame really. We could have done some damage this summer."

"It's not too late." Faith said hopefully. "You could come stay with me and Mum. She'd be happy to have you, and not just for the summer. What don't you come with us?"

For one second it looked like Draco was about to accept the offer but then they both heard Lucius's deafening bark. "Draco! Pick up your feet; we've got other places to be today!"

Draco and Faith exchanged wicked looks. "Does he ever shut up?" Faith asked.

Draco shook his head. "He's in love with the sound of his own voice. You should know that by now. Well, I'll see you next year." Draco walked through the crowd towards his father and Faith started to walk towards her mother.

When she was about half way there she turned. "Hey Draco!" she shouted as loud as she could. He turned with a confused look on his face. "Have a nice summer!"

He smiled, still not mastering a way not to look manipulating and devious when he did so. He waved at her through the masses of people. "Have a shitty summer Fay!" he called back.

Faith smiled to herself. She joined Narcissa on the far side of the platform. "I see your brother still has a mouth on him." she said.

"Oh yeah, he's a delicate one." Faith replied.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two this year." Narcissa said.

Faith was about to explain to Narcissa what Draco had meant but she decided not to. "Yeah, maybe next year." The two women made their way to a magnificent carriage Narcissa had bought. As they drove off, Faith waved goodbye to some people she had met that year. Most of them waved back. When they were on the road Faith looked at Narcissa and smiled. "So, tell me some more about this house mum."


	12. How Did We Get Here

AN: LAST CHAPTER! Things might be a little…well a lot, confusing but stick with it, you've managed to make it this far. It's graduation time at Hogwarts and there have been some massive changes. Anything that isn't answered at the end of this chapter will be answered in the soon to arrive sequel, so bear with me a little longer….

Disclaimer: Sing it with me folks: Not mine, not mine, not mine!

Chapter Twelve: How Did We Get Here

"And so, we send you out into the world with all the tools. It is now up to you what you do with them. This is one of the best classes that have ever come through these halls. All of you will be missed. Yes it's true that there have been hardships and losses to all, but you have overcome them with the grace and dignity that I've always known you to posses. I hope that we have managed to instill some positive characteristics into your once fragile minds, I and hope that these will help you all achieve the life you deserve so much. Congratulations, the best of luck to you all, and don't forget us…we won't forget you."

There was a roar of applause and cheers throughout the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore stood at the podium and beamed at the students who would be joining the world in a few short hours.

Minerva McGonagall approached the podium as the hall settled down. The parents in the back of the hall looked on as their children's graduation ceremony came to close. "It is my pleasure to say to for the last time…Class Dismissed."

The hall erupted again and the air was filled with hats with tassels of the school's colors. Students were laughing, crying and celebrating in every corner of the hall. The teachers looked on with pride.

McGonagall and Dumbledore stood together at the podium watching the merriment commence. They both had tears in their eyes. "Part of me thought we wouldn't make it here." she said.

Dumbledore gave a slight sigh. "I was inclined to agree with you until a few short moments ago."

"Now all they have to do is survive the real world" she said matter of factly.

"We've prepared them as best we could and better…they're in charge now." the veteran wizard said with a note of sorrow.

"But those were different time we were teaching them in Albus. We taught them hoping another war would never come and now they graduate in the midst of a war far worse than any of use ever dared to imagine."

"I blame myself Minerva." Dumbledore said quietly.

"You shouldn't say such things." she told him sternly.

"But it's true. If I had been more adamant on some issues perhaps the ministry would have been more prepared. Perhaps we could have stopped Voldemort from regaining so much power."

"They were fools not to listen to you. You can't blame yourself for yourself for your predecessor's faults Minister." a voice said behind them. They turned to see Narcissa Malfoy.

"My sentiments exactly" Minerva added triumphantly.

"You should listen to the Headmistress, Sir." Narcissa advised.

The Minister of Magic gave them a weak smile. "Thank you for your support ladies, but at the moment I would rather celebrate this graduation than dwell on hardships."

"Well said Sir" another voice said.

Dumbledore turned to face his Potions Master. "Why thank you Severus."

The growing group looked out into the celebration. Narcissa saw her daughter leaping into the air with Hermione Granger. They were soon joined by Harry Potter, who was also leaping like a lunatic. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go congratulate my daughter before she injures herself" Narcissa said with a laugh. It was the first real laugh she gave in quite a while. She walked towards her daughter and her daughter's friends with her arms opened for a hug.

"It's a shame. That family has been through so much and it's not over yet." McGonagall commented.

"At least I was able to give them good news last month." Dumbledore reminded her.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh yes…fantastic news" His remark dripped sarcasm.

"Now Severus, we have enough going on without your petty feud." McGonagall scolded.

"I'd hardly call it petty." Snape shot back.

"He'll be a valuable asset to the school." McGonagall said irritably.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" someone asked.

"No." Snape answered quickly.

"Professor Snape, Professor Black you will be civil to each other at least until the students leave in two short hours." Dumbledore instructed.

"I guess I can manage until then." Sirius Black said deviously. "See you in two hours then Snape." he chortled as he walked away.

"Oh joy" Snape muttered bitterly as he went in the other direction.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It amazes me how long those two are able to hold a grudge."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "Let's hope his graduating class's don't last that long."

They looked once more into the sea of students. Harry and Hermione were hugging each other. Faith Malfoy was dancing in circles along side of her cousin Sirius Black as Narcissa tried to scold them but just laughed instead.

Even in this moment of happiness, waves of hostility were focused on Harry Potter, Hermione granger and Faith Malfoy. Most of the Slytherin students were glaring at them with hatred in their eyes. Draco Malfoy was leering at the group from one side of the Great Hall and Ron Weasley was doing the same from the other.

Draco's hostility was more out of habit than hatred. He and Faith had begun to rebuild their relationship in the past year. He still had resentment towards his Gryffindor sister and her mates. And she didn't exactly make it easy in Draco to accept the fact that she was one of the genuine 'good guys'.

Ron Weasley had been unable to see past the Malfoy in Faith Malfoy. In their sixth year he had gotten into an all out war with her and delivered an ultimatum to Harry and Hermione. The choice was simple, him or Faith. Hermione had grown close to Faith and numerous strains had been put on her friendship with Ron so the choice was easy for her. Harry had tried to remain friends with both Ron and Faith. But in the end he didn't like what he saw in his friend and had always had a strange sense of family with Faith. He knew it was because of Sirius, and now that he was living with his Godfather, he and Faith were family in every sense of the word so Ron's ultimatum didn't bring him the desired results.

Sirius Black wrangled his Godson and Little Cousin into a massive bear hug. Faith managed to squirm out so Sirius pulled Hermione in as a substitute. Faith gave her mother a hug. Narcissa moved Faith's hair out of her eyes and looked at her. "I'm so proud of you Faith. I don't think I could ever be prouder."

Faith beamed at her. "Mum, I just graduated and start at the Academy in a month. This is the most amazing feeling EVER." Faith spun in a circle of pure joy.

"Have you seen your brother?" Narcissa asked.

"Not since breakfast." Faith answered, still spinning. "He's probably off scowling somewhere."

"I don't suppose he's told you his plans for the next year because he hasn't sad a word to me."

Faith stopped spinning and had a shocked look on her face. "He hasn't told you?" she asked. Narcissa's expression made it obvious that he hadn't. Faith grabbed her mother's hand and started to walk across the great hall muttering. "Oh all the self absorbed, inconsiderable, self centered…DRACO!"

Draco turned around violently and rolled his eyes when he saw the two women. He stalked over to them. "You called?"

Faith punched him in the shoulder. "You haven't told her yet?"

Draco shrugged. "There's nothing to tell."

"The hell there isn't Ferret Boy!" Faith said loudly.

He rolled his eyes again. He looked Narcissa in the eye. "Mum, I'm going to school with Faith next year."

Narcissa looked utterly confused…then amused. "Good show Draco." she said with a laugh. "What are you really doing?"

"I got accepted to A. Academy and I decided to go." Draco said in a serious tone.

Narcissa looked at him and then burst into laughter after a moment. "You almost had me there."

Faith looked her mother in the eye. "Mum, he's telling the truth.

Narcissa looked at her two children. She realized that this wasn't one of their jokes and that they were telling the truth.

"I got my letter last month." Draco told her.

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked. Her voice was full of hurt.

Draco looked at her without being too concerned about her feelings. "I never had the chance."

Narcissa took a deep breath and fought back tears. "Congratulations Draco. I hope you do well. Excuse me." She walked away as quickly as she could without running.

"Nicely played Draco" Faith said sarcastically.

Draco looked at her with disgust. "Don't ever start. You knew exactly what would happen when you brought her over here. I'm so tired of everyone coming down on me when I've tried so hard to do the right thing, or at least what most people think is the right thing. I have no idea what's going to happen to me. So how about a little god damned sympathy."

Faith swayed back and forth looking at her shoes. She gave a little shrug. "I mean…you could have written at least." she said softly.

Draco scoffed. "And how was I suppose to let her know when every move I make is being watched by-"

"Don't say his name." Faith interrupted

Draco leaned in and whispered. "You know its true Faith."

Faith pushed him away. "He's dead Draco."

"We don't know that. They never found a body." he said.

Faith's eyes were full of anger. "Mum killed him. They don't need the body. She killed him and he's dead."

Draco tried to make her see his point. "Faith, there's always a chance that-"

Faith interrupted him again. "No Draco. There's no chance. There is absolutely no chance that Lucius Malfoy is alive. If he were why would the Death Eaters be after Mum so bad?"

"Oh I don't know. Because she betrayed them, conspired against them, killed some of them and has a daughter going into A. Academy. You know, just for starters."

"And a son." Faith said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"And a son. She has a daughter and a son going to the Auror Academy."

"They don't know about that yet and I intend to keep it that way, do you understand me?" he walked away from Faith and went to talk to some of his friends across the room.

"Whatever." Faith said under her breath as she made her way back to her friends.

"There you are." Harry called. Faith gave a weak smile.

"So now what do we do?" she asked.

"Well, I think we're supposed to go home and start our lives after Hogwarts." he explained.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked jokingly.

Harry nodded. "Apparently, we go to university and then we get these things called jobs and become productive members of society."

"Wow, who'd have thought there was so much to do after graduation. And I thought this was the hard part." Faith laughed.

"And then you have to get convicted of a crime and go to prison." Sirius added. The three students looked at him with smiles. "Wait, was that just me?" he asked.

"Yeah Sirius, that was just you." Hermione assured him.

"Damn, and here I thought I was doing everything I was supposed to after Hogwarts."

They all laughed. "Well, I think we've done just about everything we can to this place." Faith said joyfully.

"I have to agree. The only thing that's left is to destroy it." Harry joked.

"Do we have to do that now?" Hermione asked. "I have a lot of reading to do before classes start at A. Academy."

"Besides, Ol' Padfoot here would be out of a job if we demolished it." Faith added.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Harry laughed

"Thanks Harry." Sirius said as he ruffled his hair. "Let get the hell out of here shall we?" he asked.

"Amen!" sounded Faith.

They made their way towards the main entrance. They were all going to Narcissa's house for a late dinner before heading in their separate directions. No one knew what the future held but they were anxious to find out. But whatever met them, they were confident that they would be able to get through it as they always had.

Faith paused for a moment at the doorway as the others walked ahead. Harry and Sirius were mock fighting and Hermione was pretending to be a commentator of the fight. She stood at the top of the outside stairs and smiled.

Voldemort didn't stand a chance.

AN2: Well that's the end of my little story. Thanks to all of you who have read it and even more to those wonderful few who took the time to review. (HINT, HINT!) It's been a lot of fun and the ride isn't quite over for Faith Malfoy just yet…


End file.
